


A Night At The Carnival

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fireworks, Gondola, Impromptu Makeout, Kissing, M/M, Moogle Chocobo Carnival, Sleepy nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: Noctis takes Prompto on a well-deserved trip to the Moogle Chocobo Carnival and manages to trap them alone on a gondola in order to surprise him. Getting cold feet, Noctis begins to doubt his idea was a good one. But as the night continues on, he realises that maybe it was a good idea after all.Based on ffxv-edit's audio post "Night at the Carnival with Prompto" (with his permission, of course).





	A Night At The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I listened to ffxv-edit's audio post, I fell in love and knew I had to write a fic for it.
> 
> Audio post can be found [ here](http://ffxv-edits.tumblr.com/post/156361631345/i-never-imagined-itd-work-out-like-this)

The night couldn’t be more perfect.

Staring up into the Altissian night sky, fireworks flying up and exploding, Noctis knew it was the right decision to bring Prompto to the carnival that year. The gondolier thankfully allowed him to take the gondola out himself so it was just him and Prompto alone on the water, sitting side by side on the appropriately named ‘love seat’. The fireworks hadn’t started too long ago but the moment still felt kind of awkward to Noctis.

**“Sure is beautiful,”** Noctis spoke, masking his nervousness with a soft, confident tone. Why did he think it would be a good idea to trap himself so he couldn’t run away? Why didn’t anyone tell him this would be so difficult?!

**“I know!”**

The prince couldn’t help but laugh at their awkwardness. Of course, two nerds wouldn’t be comfortable alone in the middle of water. What was he thinking?! _'Stupid, stupid friend.'_  But his anxious thoughts slowly began to drift away as light laughter joined in beside him.

_“So, uh,”_ Prompto began, his voice sounding slightly unsure, **“you thinking to fairy-tale Lunafreya back to the crown city? Any guy would be over the moon to marry her!”**

Noctis had to fight to keep his voice steady and consistent. He couldn’t clue Prompto into anything. It was just a nice, ~~romantic date~~  trip to the carnival. Nothing special. **“Nah.”** He paused briefly, considering his words. **“Think what you will, but I think you’re good enough for me.”**

He could see Prompto’s head snap to face him, eyes wide as saucers. While debating whether to look over or not, the blond spoke up. **“Woah.”** Noctis took the cue to turn his head towards his best friend. **“Are you serious?”**

**“Of course. Anything else?”** He failed to stop the smirk tugging at his lips as he spoke.

**“U-uh… No,”** Prompto looked back up to the fireworks, a slight rush to his words, **“nothing at all.”**

Noctis looked back to the fireworks as well. **“You just can’t get enough.”** A slight chuckle sounded from his left in response. Okay, maybe this wasn’t too bad.

**“Well, y’know…”** Prompto ducked his head down as he sighed, a sense of melancholy draping over him. Noctis leaned over to bump shoulders with him, subsequently catching his attention and gaze.

**“You should know better by now. You think I’d just make time for any old loser?”**

Prompto let out a surprising, small laugh. **“Oh, Noct…”** A softer laugh escaped his lips, followed by a sigh. **“I never imagined it’d work out like this.”**

The prince laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he stared back up at the fireworks. **“Yeah, lucky you.”**

**“Huh?”** Prompto’s beautiful laughter filled the air yet again. **“Why? You mad, bro?”** he teased as he bounced his shoulder.

**“Woah, easy there!”** Noctis was forced to sit up again as his impromptu make-shift pillow moved about too much for him. The two of them made eye contact and after a few moments, broke out into laughter. This was definitely a good idea.

**“Seriously though…”** Prompto began as he looked back up into the sky, **“thanks for makin’ time for this loser.”**

Noctis looked up as well, **“Who would’a thought,”** before looking back at Prompto, **“huh?”**

As Prompto looked back at him, Noctis kept his eyes on the blond’s lips, leaning closer and raising a hand to cup a freckled cheek. Prompto leaned in as well and tiled his head, closing the distance between them as their eyes closed and lips met in a blissful kiss, the sound of carnival fireworks being replaced with the fireworks of their kiss.

They parted briefly, staring into each other’s eyes before leaning in again, lips locking together as they became addicted to each other’s warmth. Despite their addictions, their touches remained slow and sensual, savouring the moment. The prince’s free hand rested against Prompto’s waist, pulling him closer, and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Noctis’ waist with hands gripping at the back of his shirt. The only sounds around them were those of the water lapping against the gondola, the fireworks continuing to fill the night sky and their own soft sounds as they remained pressed against each other.

He doesn’t remember who initiated it, but he suddenly found that they were experimenting with a little bit of tongue. Despite the inexperience and the suddenness of it all, it felt amazing (if a little awkward). Noctis ran his thumb against Prompto’s cheekbone as his other hand carefully snaked up under the other’s shirt, allowing his fingers to trace over the stretchmarks covering his boyfriend’s stomach. While not having seen them for himself yet, their touch left him intrigued; especially the one his fingers were currently stroking.

The moment was beautiful, and so was his boyfriend.

After finally parting, the duo bumped their noses together and remained in that position, catching their breath. Smiles lit up their faces as the sound of fireworks began to filter back into their world. Noctis leaned in to leave one more peck to Prompto’s lips and brought both hands up to cup the blond’s cheeks as the arms around his waist held him closer.

A mutual look of admiration settled itself within their expressions as they leaned back in for another kiss. They were both love-struck children, and they wouldn’t have had it any other way. But as Prompto began to gently hike his shirt up, Noctis grabbed his wrist, preventing his shirt from being pulled above his navel.

**“P-Prom, I-“**

**“I know… I overstepped a boundary...”**

Noctis held Prompto close with his left hand at a shoulder and right hand at the waist. **“N-no, nothing like that! I-I, um… I’m just… not ready for that yet…”**

With a nod of understanding, Prompto gently shifted himself out of Noctis’ grip and laid himself on the floor of the gondola, patting the space beside him in invitation. Naturally, Noctis accepted and lay down beside the other, squishing their bodies together. Prompto manoeuvred himself so that he was lying atop Noctis’ chest with an arm draped comfortably over him whilst staring up at the sky, allowing Noctis to bury a hand in the blond locks and play with them as he also watched the fireworks

The night couldn’t be more perfect.

**“Hey, Prom?”**

**“Hn?”** The soft sound of recognition came from the sleepy (because Noctis was playing with his hair) blond’s lips.

**“I love you.”**

A quiet moment passed between them as Prompto yawned and stretched his limbs.

**“I love you too.”**


End file.
